


marble tea

by blackberry_pop



Series: Eef train [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Dye, Hair-pulling, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, but make it horny, like a lot of it, more touchy feelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop
Summary: Never a bad time for change, right?
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Reader, Ethan Nestor/You
Series: Eef train [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	marble tea

**Author's Note:**

> This came from such a horny place, please forgive me.

It’d been weeks since the Thankmas stream, but the fans hadn’t let Ethan forget his promise to dye his hair for a single moment. He wanted to do it the second he got the chance, but scheduling a stylist during the pandemic was hard, and once L.A. got  _ really _ bad the idea of having it professionally done went completely out the window. Ethan’d had a choice to make, he wanted to make his fans happy, but he also didn’t wanna risk getting me or himself sick. We’d googled lots of alternatives, but eventually we decided it was something we’d need to do ourselves if we ever wanted it done. Neither of us were particularly experienced, so we planned to figure it out in the near future, but after some time neither of us talked about it anymore.

However, it turned out, Ethan hadn’t given up on getting it done, he’d just stopped involving  _ me _ . So when I woke up this morning to the doorbell ringing and people cramming into our place, I’d been very confused. He’d rushed to explain the situation once I cornered him in the kitchen; apparently, he’d scheduled an appointment about two weeks ago. One of his friends had connected him with a stylist that did house calls (and got tested regularly) since the start of quarantine. The rest of the morning had been a whirlwind of him migrating his camera supplies upstairs, the stylist and her assistant setting up, and me being locked out of my own damn bathroom.

Now it was pushing 1 p.m., and I was getting  _ dangerously _ bored scrolling through dry social media timelines. I closed Twitter, tapping my phone’s power button with a huff. It felt like I’d been waiting  _ forever _ for Ethan to come out. Spencer looked at me from where he lay in the corner of our room, one ear pointing straight up. I grinned at the pup, calling to him so he got up and came to where I sat on the edge of our bed. My fingers scratched the top of his furry little head and he turned his snout to lick a kiss on the inside of my wrist. I melted at the affection, scritching him even harder. Unfortunately, the sound of something clattering against the bathroom floor startled my companion, and he hightailed it out the room, leaving me alone. “Ugh, typical,” I groaned.

I’d been hearing a variety of sounds from our bathroom since they’d boarded themselves in there, usually little murmurs I couldn’t understand, but every so often Ethan would yell out a “pulling too hard!” or a “that’s cold!”, more than likely hamming it up for the video. I had tuned it out for a while, just answering emails on my laptop and trying to distract myself, but I was caught up with just about everything, and the hardwood of that bathroom door was beginning to really entice me. I wondered what Ethan would look like...his hair hadn’t undergone many changes since we’d gotten together, although it was longer than I’d ever seen it thanks to the lockdown. His hair had always been that same shade of brown, I couldn’t really picture it looking different, much less a drastic color like white.

My thoughts were interrupted when all bathroom attendants suddenly started cheering. Ethan gasped out an “it looks so  _ good _ !” and the stylist heartily thanked him. I stared hard at our closed bathroom door, letting anticipation build. Was he going to look the same, or so different I’d barely recognize him? Had the stylist cut his hair?  _ Would he have his buzzed look again? _ And what about the color? Would it be more silvery and greyish or bright and pale? It wasn’t as big a deal as I was making it, but damned if I wasn’t itching to see my boyfriend.

Slowly, the bathroom door swung open...and I leaned forward, body buzzing with excitement.

The stylist came out first, then her assistant, both of them looking a little tired behind their masks but more obviously happy. They stood on either side of the door frame and faced the bathroom my boyfriend still stood in. The looks on their faces said they couldn’t wait for me to see their work, and I was this close to getting up and walking into the bathroom my damn self. I saw Ethan’s shadow first, but then my boyfriend was standing in the center of the doorway. I dragged my eyes up, up to where his new look was…

The smile on my face faded.

He was  _ hot _ .

Suddenly, my mouth had gone dry. Long, soft hair looking fluffier than it’d been in months fell to frame his face  _ perfectly _ . The stylist hadn’t shortened his hair by much, just enough that it hung right below the tops of his ears, drawing attention to that shining silver hoop in his ear I was always  _ weak _ for. The showrunner, of course, was the color. It wasn’t a silver-grey, but rather the gentle sort of white that picked up all other colors around it. Our overhead bathroom light made the pale locks glow, which added to the hazel-green of his eyes, more striking now than ever. The pinkness of his lips were more apparent to me, too. It was like that swathe of white on his head created more contrast than I’d ever seen...and I couldn’t  _ not _ drink him down like a woman starving.

I saw Ethan’s expectant face start to wilt a little, and that blinked me back into reality. Christ, I’d been staring like some weirdo at him without giving any sort of reaction. Everyone probably thought I hated his new look. I scrambled to get myself together. “Oh, uh...sorry for the awkward pause,” I said, putting a smile back on my face, “It looks... _ really _ fucking good, bub.” It was true, too, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of the top of his head for more than a few seconds, they kept calling me back. A subtle, almost  _ knowing _ look crossed Ethan’s face for half a second, then it was gone, replaced by a grin so large it practically illuminated his face. He stepped out of our en suite and made his way deeper into the room, “Yeah? You think so? I look cool as shit, right?” I nodded in agreement, not trusting my voice right now. The only thing that’d embarrass me more than staring with my jaw dropped was stuttering like a moron.

After getting my stamp of approval he went back to talking with the stylists, who’d been waiting patiently for us to finish our moment. They gave him care instructions, what products to use and not use, how long until the roots would start to show, and of course whether or not he’d want to get his hair dyed again when the brown started to grow back. At one point, while Ethan responded to something they said, he reached up and gently pushed some hair from his face. I watched strong fingers part that pale sea, and the room got several degrees hotter. Christ.

I’d have to lock him up.

Fucker didn’t even realize how down bad the fans would be when they saw  _ this _ .

Ethan went about seeing the stylists out, thanking them once again for making the time and coming to the house and all that, and pretty soon I was hearing the front door slam shut. I had fallen back on the bed once my boyfriend was out of earshot, staring at the ceiling through hazy eyes. Spencer crept back into the room, nosing at my hand dangling over the edge of the bed like he was saying  _ what’s got you all twisted out of shape? _ I didn’t pay him any mind, he wouldn’t get it. It’d been a long time since I had felt like this, so  _ wound _ up, like being a teen again. I covered my hot face with my palms, this shit was ridiculous. It was just  _ hair! _ Granted, the color was  _ very  _ different from what I was used to, and it’d been the better part of a year since either of us had had our hair done properly. “S’his fault...he’s got  _ no _ business being this hot,” I mumbled to myself.

“What was that?”

I started, pulling my hands away and quickly sitting up. Ethan stood in the entrance of our bedroom, looking down at me with a curious gaze. Some rogue strands of shiny white hair had fallen forward, threatening to cover his left eye. I swallowed, balling up a handful of sheets subtly. That same knowing look from earlier was on my boyfriend’s face, mouth teasing a smirk. “You like the hair.” He didn’t phrase it as a question, but rather a statement, like he was announcing a fact.

I had to speak slowly, so my tongue wouldn’t trip up and show him just how flustered I was. “Well yeah...I told you. It looks really nice on you, ‘course I like it.”

Ethan grinned, but his eyes looked darker. Slowly, he walked into our bedroom, coming around to my side of the bed. My knees parted, and he slotted his body easily between them. “No,” he teased, leaning down, “you  _ like _ the hair.” Dammit, I caught the inflection, he fucking  _ knew _ . I swallowed, re-centering myself, and I hoped my face wasn’t red when my eyes met his. I slid my hands slowly up the sides of his waist, feeling warmth seep through his t-shirt, traveling north until one stopped at his collarbone and the other braced the back of his neck, dangerously close to what started all this. Gently, I pulled him to me, bringing his face towards mine, until we were so close some of that soft hair tickled my forehead. “Well, what if I do?” I breathed, voice pitched low and kinda sultry. The next breath Ethan took was a lot shakier, his hands pressed into the mattress beneath me and he leaned even closer.

I kissed him softly, just because I could and because it was more fun when  _ both _ of us were wound up. He responded immediately, lips pressing insistently to mine and already begging for entrance. The moment his tongue touched my own, my hand left the back of his neck, gathered a sizable handful of those cloud-soft locks and  _ tugged _ . His reaction was instant, tongue freezing for a second and releasing a needy little keen. I yanked a little harder, just to hear that sound again, and now Ethan was crowding into my space even more until I fell against our bedsheets. He nipped my lower lip, one of his hands venturing beneath my shirt to skim the sensitive skin under my breast. I arched at his touch, and he hummed a smile into our joined mouths. The message was clear,  _ I can rile you up, too _ . I lifted one of my legs, wrapping it around his waist and pressing his hips where heat had started to bloom between my legs.

Eventually, we had to breathe, which sucked, because I  _ really _ liked kissing my boyfriend. I used the hold I had on his hair to keep him at bay while I took several gasps of air. The rest of his hair fell in a curtain of ivory, framing low lids and kiss swollen lips. I swallowed again, marvelling once more at how damn good he looked. “They didn’t cut it down much,” I mused. “Yeah...knew you were kinda diggin’ it when it was longer,” he murmured. Ethan kissed me again, gently this time, until I thought I’d melt once he finally retreated. “Love you.” I smiled big at his words, saying it back and deepening the next kiss he planted on me. His hand beneath my shirt kneaded my left breast gently now, his hips had fully lowered to touch mine and they grinded slow and dirty, making me threaten to soak my sleep shorts. “Plus, you always wanna pull and tug on it like a weirdo,” he teased in a more playful tone. I pushed his face back and leveled him with a glare, though it was mostly pretend. He gave me a shit-eating grin, then leaned down and sucked what I knew would be a dark mark into my neck. I groaned at the feeling, unconsciously digging my fingers into his scalp when the hardness between my legs skimmed over me just  _ right _ .

Mentally stepping back, I considered how ridiculous this seemed, I was practically jumping my boyfriend because of a fucking  _ hairstyle _ . I’d be embarrassed if I wasn’t trying to fight off just how desperate I was getting. My free hand reached down, grabbing a handful of his ass then dragging my fingertips along that strip of skin above his waistband and under his shirt. “I only pull when you drive me crazy,” I reminded him in a shaky voice, but all Ethan did was chuckle. I pushed my hips up and pressed his down at the same time, starting a much harder grind that made him whine for me. 

This was definitely the best way to spend the day, making out with my boyfriend like we had all the time in the world. Whenever I cracked an eye open I got an eyeful of white, my face so close I could smell the product in his hair. We continued to grind for some time, just kissing deep and marking necks and kneading sensitive skin and teasing each other until we felt like we’d explode.

“M’you wanna  _ really _ yank at it?”

I pulsed underneath him, knowing  _ exactly _ what that meant. I’d barely breathed out a ‘yeah’ before Ethan was kissing my mouth one last time then pulling away from me…

...and sinking slowly to the floor.

I sat up, feeling lightheaded and an insistent throbbing between my legs. I looked down and saw the picture in front of me, Ethan kneeled between my spread legs, throat speckled with bruises and that glowing white hair so messy. My body blazed, my goddamn boyfriend was so fucking  _ hot _ . “Keep looking at me like that and this is gonna be over very soon, babe,” Ethan husked out. My brows furrowed and I bit my lip, “You’re sexy, okay? Sue me.” I got another one of those playful grins in response, then he focused back between my legs. He smoothed his hands over my thighs, moving way too slowly for my liking. I flexed them in an attempt to get him to move faster, and he was happy to oblige. Carefully, he grabbed the band of my sleep shorts and pulled them downward. My eyes remained on his face, watching it get darker the more skin was revealed. Once he’d lowered my shorts to a certain point, his eyes fluttered, lips parting with a soft groan, “...Forgot you don’t wear underwear to bed.” I smirked at him, lifting my hips and urging them in his direction. It aided in his removal of my bottoms, then hungry eyes drank me up the very second my bare skin entered his line of sight.

He didn’t waste time, fingertips eagerly starting to stroke the sensitive skin of my inner thighs gently, edging closer and closer to where I wanted them most. Plenty riled up, and not in the mood for teasing, I whined and lifted my hips again, looking down and trying to make my boyfriend get with the program. “Yeah yeah,” he dismissed, but the next thing I felt was a gentle brush of his lips over my swollen flesh. I sighed, threading my fingers through his soft locks and tipping my head back. Ethan released a sigh of his own, tongue peeking out and laving up my slit in slow, easy drags. I shivered, this was already too much.

He ate me slowly, tongue almost lazy and lips still leaving the world’s lightest kisses. It’d be frustrating if I thought he were actually trying to tease me, but every time I opened my eyes I got a glimpse of his face, how blissed out it was. It turned me on more than I thought it would, and pretty soon I was pulling his hair because the build-up felt so  _ good _ . He groaned against me, the very tip of his tongue fluttering over my clit, until I keened and my upper body threatened to fall completely backward. Sitting up was getting difficult to maintain, especially as I got closer, but I wanted to see his face,  _ needed _ to watch sweat gather just beneath snow-white hair while dark lashes brushed rosy cheekbones. 

One of Ethan’s hands spanned my hip and he pressed, restricting the squirming of my hips a little and making it even  _ harder _ to stay upright. I needed support, to be able to lean on something...but I still wanted to watch him. Through the haze of pleasure, an idea started to form.

“Eef...Eefie, baby. Off,” I gasped. He hummed something like a response into me, and the vibrations melted my mind for a few seconds. I pulled his hair  _ hard _ now, not to tease him, but to focus his attention. His mouth separated from me slowly, almost reluctant, and already I missed the warmth. Dark hazel eyes and  _ very _ wet, swollen pink lips threatened to make me push his face back down and finish me off, but I wanted something else.

I urged him up from the ground, kissing his lips because how the fuck could I  _ not _ , and groaned at how much of myself I could taste on him. This time I denied him entrance when he requested it, detaching our mouths completely before we got ourselves distracted again. “Wanna try something,” I husked out at him, and curiosity finally cut through the arousal. I offered my hand, and he gladly took it.

..

“Mmph, you sure this is better than what we were doin’ before bub?” Ethan murmured, back to leaving intermittent kisses against my neck and shoulder. I leaned into him and craned my head for even more. “ _ Yeah _ , I get to feel more of you. Plus,” my fingers clasped his jaw and I turned his face a little, just a few degrees towards my goal, “if you look  _ right _ there…” Ethan let out a shaky breath that became a choked-off moan and I  _ knew _ the moment he realized.

I smiled at him, meeting his heated gaze through the reflection of our bedroom’s full length mirror on the far wall.

From the front edge of our bed, the mirror very clearly showed me sitting between Ethan’s legs, back pressing against his toned chest. Since I was sitting directly in front of him, most of his body was obscured to me, but seeing his creamy thigh and a single dusky pink nipple was more than enough. Not to mention his cock, deep red and shiny from pre-cum, peeked into view every time he adjusted his hips behind me on the bed. My own reflection was flushed red, starting at my face and covering the tops of my breasts, which heaved with every breath I took. I didn’t look down, I could already feel how wet I was. Ethan met my eyes in the mirror once more, and I  _ still _ managed to be taken aback by how much his new hairstyle fit him, and how damn  _ attractive _ it was.

Pale arms circled my upper body, squeezing me for a second, then one hand found its home on my left breast. The gasp I released wasn’t even fully out of my mouth and his other hand was trailing delicately down my stomach, swirling patterns into my skin and making my muscles jump. “Wha’re you thinkin’ bout? I’m tryna  _ seduce _ you here,” he teased. He pressed me flush to him, I whimpered when he twitched against my lower back. He abandoned stroking my tummy and instead brought his hand lower, skipping over where I wanted him most and gripping the inside of my right thigh instead. I got the message and widened my legs further for him. He groaned deep in his chest, and I knew he could see  _ all _ of me in the mirror’s reflection. “Oh, babe...this is pretty  _ kinky _ ,” he murmured, “you wanna watch me  _ touch _ you?” A shiver raced down my spine, because what a great idea  _ that _ was. But--

“Actually, no.” I turned my head and breathed against the side of his face. “Wanted to make  _ you _ watch,” I whispered.

He punched a moan into my throat, and his cock jumped against my lower back. I grabbed his wrist and guided his hand between my legs, reminding him that the show wouldn’t start until he got to it. He understood, and his fingers danced downward, brushing over my clit then circling--

“ _ Yeah _ ,” I sighed. He made a little happy sound and gently guided a single digit into my soaking entrance. My eyes threatened to close, but I didn’t want to stop watching as he explored the most sensitive part of me. He rubbed over my clit in slow circles next, applying just enough pressure and already making me squirm a little. It felt good whenever Ethan touched me, he knew how to play my body well, but watching it, seeing him actually  _ do _ it...it felt so much  _ better _ . His head had tilted downward, looking over my shoulder at what his hand was doing, In the mirror, I could only see the crown of his head, so I reached up and tilted his chin to remind him where I needed his eyes to be. His hazel gaze met mine for a moment, and I smiled at how fucked out he already looked. He watched his reflection’s left hand knead my breast, pinching my nipple just to get me to squeal. Then he focused on his other hand, continuing to take me apart.

Eventually, Ethan brought his eyes back up so they pierced through me again. Holding my gaze, he rubbed a few  _ firmer _ circles against my clit. I watched my face melt as I moaned, back arching away and head leaning back heavy, clenching desperately around nothing.

“This’s kinda fun. You get to see what I see...you’re fucking hot, bub,” Ethan murmured. He suckled another mark into my neck to match the countless ones he’d already made. It was all quickly getting to be a lot, and unconsciously my hand came back up until it tangled with those snowy locks again. His thumb started circling my clit instead, while two fingers slid themselves inside my dripping entrance. They stretched deep, and the moment they stroked over that spongy spot I  _ whimpered _ , yanking hard at his roots. Ethan groaned, grinding his hardness more into my back to get some friction. “ _ God _ I love how much you move when you feel good,” his voice was pitching deeper. I found Ethan’s eyes in the mirror, glued to my face in its reflection. His lips were red, lower one swollen from constantly being dragged between his teeth. His eyes were  _ so _ dark, hair was damp from sweat, more of it falling into his flushed face. Suddenly, I  _ needed _ to see it  _ completely _ messed up, sticking to his skin while his face went slack with pleasure.

My free hand eased back, sliding between our sweaty bodies and--

“Ah! Baby th-this is s’posed to be about  _ you _ ,” Ethan gasped. I smiled at his reflection, and gave his cock another firm stroke. “Oh, but I bet you’re so  _ needy _ , Eefie...lemme take care of you too.” I was surprised at how smooth I managed to make my voice, especially since I was getting closer.

Having my hand on him completely broke Ethan’s composure. He moaned on each upward stroke, and bit my collarbone  _ hard _ when I rubbed my thumb slowly over his leaking slit. At some point he shut his eyes, biting his lip in an attempt to keep himself together. I fared no better, seeing my boyfriend fall apart while he played with me turned me on so damn  _ much _ . I twisted my wrist just so, and Ethan  _ growled _ , abusing my clit until my legs threatened to shake, neither of us had much left. Seeing his fingers touch me was like an out of body experience, and the experience was doubly amazing. Every little twinge of my thighs was on display when he hit the right spot, and chest showing just how heavily I breathed. My boyfriend’s arms flexed as he worked, but the little bit of his face I could see was telling another story, he was a mess. There was also his hair, sweaty and glowing in the low mid-afternoon light. “Ethan, baby...look at me,” I begged. With effort, he picked his head up and I saw cloudy hazel eyes. “I wanna,  _ fuck _ , I wanna see you cum,” I gasped, “please cum for me?” My words worked their magic, scrambling his mind even more. His hips flexed, pushing into my hand with every downstroke now. He released my breast, grabbing my jaw and turning my head to join our lips in a sloppy kiss. “You gotta...gotta cum with me, though,” he stuttered against my lips, and that was it.

My legs closed around his hand as I fell over the edge, crying out. Half a second later, Ethan was falling right behind me. Through waves of bliss crashing over me, I caught a glimpse of his pleasure-struck face, but then he was pulling me in and kissing me again until we were both panting into each others’ mouths. We continued to touch each other, riding out our highs until both of us curled away from overstimulation. Our hands stopped moving first, then we finally pulled apart, gasping for breath.

Then was just us, sitting on the bed with a sheen of rapidly cooling sweat covering our bodies. The energy of the room was soft, and intimate, the two of us staring at each other, eyes laden with emotion. Once again, because I could, I gave him another kiss, lazy and slow, but always deep. He responded in kind, kissing me back and melting my bones even more. When we pulled apart, his face looked a little disbelieving. “Yeah, that was kinky as hell,” Ethan chuckled, making me roll my eyes. “I love you, though. So much,” he sighed, leaving a final kiss on my bruise covered neck.

Now that the fun was over, our room felt cold on my naked skin, I’d definitely need a shower. My hand and lower back had... _ caught _ what Ethan gave me, and that was starting to dry uncomfortably as well. Ethan met my eyes again in the mirror, his eyes light and satisfied now.

Ugh, he was fucking perfect.

I ran my fingers through his messy locks one last time, though this time it was gentle. “I messed up your hair,” I murmured. He shook his head and smiled big at me. “S’okay...we both kinda need a shower anyways, right?” I nodded, grabbing his hand and standing on shaky legs. I led us both towards the bathroom, but stopped halfway. I turned and stepped towards him, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him because all I ever seemed to do was kiss him. “Love you too, bub.” I adored the dopey smile that grew on his face. “Now let’s wash this shit off!”

I didn’t even bother rolling my eyes this time, I really did love this goof.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I know whatever Eef looks like with his hair dyed white will fuck me up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
